Malina Bennet
'''Malina Bennet '''is a main character in Heroes Reborn. She is portrayed by Danika Yarosh. Biography Malina comes from a very sheltered upbringing in Alaska, a bold and ethereal teenager, she has been told she is destined for greatness. She has been living separately from other people so that she can train without anyone knowing that she has special abilities. Malina was taken by Hiro Nakamura and Angela Petrelli to be safely hidden away in the past so she could grow up, learn to use her abilities and save the future with Tommy. Brave New World Malina is guided by an unseen force on her way out of Alaska. Under the Mask Malina uses her ability to suppress the malignancy that is approaching. The Needs of the Many Malina and Farah leave the Arctic Circle. Malina practices her ability by bringing plants and animals to life. The Lion's Den Malina tries to fight off Harris's agents but finds her powers subdued by Phoebe Frady, while Harris shoots Farah. Game Over Malina meets Luke Collins, and when she sees him try to drown himself, she manipulates the wind to rescue him. When Malina opens the envelope Farah gave her she finds a picture of Tommy Clark, who Luke recognises. June 13 - Part One Angela and Noah Bennet convince Hiro to take her and the Claire Bennet's twins back to 1999 where they could grow up and gain their powers as well as be prepared to use them. Before they leave Noah asks Angela to name the children first as Claire never got the chance to. Angela names the little boy Nathan while Noah names the little girl Malina after his mother. Angela has foreseen that they are the only ones who can save the world from the coming disaster. June 13 - Part Two Sundae, Bloody Sundae Luke struggles to come to terms with Malina's idea of fate and opens up to her about his son. Caspar Abraham tries to save Emily Duval and is killed by Joanne Collins. Luke and Malina arrive and Tommy stops time, letting him save Emily. When Noah goes to say farewell to Caspar at Moe's, he finds Malina. 11:53 to Odessa Noah takes charge of Malina, refusing to trust Luke. Noah and Luke's destinies intersect as Malina tries to save those around her by unleashing her power. Malina stops a storm but is met with hatred and when Noah disappears Luke saves her. Send in the Clones Following Noah's mysterious disappearance, Luke and Malina unite to rescue Tommy and save mankind. Luke and Malina are ambushed by two Harris clones, Quentin Frady and Phoebe Frady, but they defeat Harris and capture the siblings. As everyone makes their way to Odessa, Erica Kravid meets with Joanne and assigns her to find and kill Malina while the sun releases the first of the predicted solar flares. Company Woman Malina rushes to reunite with Tommy as a plot against them is formed. Luke, Malina, and Quentin go to Union Wells High School and make a scene for the news cameras to attract Tommy's attention. Micah Sanders sends the footage everywhere. Tommy and Joanne come, but Hachiro Otomo appears and sends Tommy to Evernow. When Joanne shoots Malina, Luke incinerates her. An invisible Farah took the bullet. Project Reborn Luke and Quentin help Malina as she tries to fulfil her great-grandmother's prophecy. Quentin shoots and kills Phoebe in the clock-tower to save Malina. When Tommy and Malina can't join their powers, he revisits a time when Angela tested them, learning that they need a conduit. Tommy saves Noah, who sacrifices himself to help his grandchildren. Three months later, Tommy and Malina receive tarot cards, and Angela says their father is coming and no one can protect them. Gallery * Malina Bennet Miscellaneous Image Gallery * Malina Bennet Season 1 Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Images Category:Evolved Humans